User blog:Kalse1229/Bath Time with Sips
Bath Time with Sips: Episode 1 This is the pilot, to see if you guys like it. Hope you enjoy :D Zoey's voice is heard as an announcer. Zoey: Hey boys and girls! What time is it? Children: Bath Time with Sips! It then cuts to Sips sitting in a bathtub surrounded with children. An orange-and-blue title screen comes up that says "Bath Time with Sips". Music plays throughout. Sips: Hi everybody! Welcome to my new show where I sit fully-clothed in a bathtub. At least from the waist up. From the waist down, well, it's open to interpretation. Zoey's voice: What are we going to do today, Sips? Sips: Well…I'm not sure. We never wrote a script. I basically just paid you to be an announcer, and I was too busy trying to get the bathtub in here I forgot to write a script. Dammit! The kids look startled. Sips: Oh sh*t! Oh, wait, f*ck! I shouldn't be swearing near them. Jesus Christ! The kids are now looking scared. Zoey's voice: (very hastily) Let's talk to one of the kids. Sips: Okay. Good idea. Um (looking through the crowd)….you there, out in front. Come here. A very scared looking kid comes forward. Sips: Hi buddy. What's your name? Kid: (very nervous) Um, Liam. Sips: Hi Liam. How are you today? Kid: I'm scared. Sips: There's no reason to be scared, buddy. I'm just like you, only a little bit taller. Liam: Where are your pants? Sips: (hastily) Why don't you sit down? Liam runs back to the back of the crowd. Sips: You know, I actually have a friend named Liam. We usually call him Nilesy. Me and another friend of mine, Sjin, actually had him work for us. A girl speaks up. Girl: What did he do? Sips: Well, he tried to make a pool for our company, Sips Co. He did a really shi-I mean terrible job. Later on we interviewed him to be our pool boy. Sips's face lights up. Sips: I know what I can do! I'll tell you, in detail, the story of our interview. Zoey's voice: Um, Sips, are you sure this is a good idea? Sips: Sure it is. All I need to do is replace any swears I might have. Zoey's voice: Oh, dear God. Sips tells the story of the interview chamber, Nilesy coming in to interview for the position as pool boy, and each of the questions they asked. The kids look very terrified, and some even look slightly sick. Sips: Even though he redeemed himself there, we didn't build a way back up, so we crushed him a wall and stole his shi-stuff. Later that night, we took a laser to his small little hut as a test for our awesome new laser guns. One of the kids faints. Zoey's voice: I think this a good place to call it. Sips: Yep. That was our pilot episode. Hope you enjoyed. If the series continues, we're going to have new segments, guests appearing, reading fan mail, and maybe, just maybe, we'll have a very special someone get in on this in some way. Zoey's voice: What have I gotten into? Sips: Thanks for tuning in, and see you all next time. The theme music plays, and the title is shown again. Let me know what you guys think :) Category:Blog posts